Bea Dates Milo
Episode Summary When Oscar is using his computer, Milo asks Oscar what the problem is. After awhile, Milo begins to cry, but Oscar tells him that he is sorry. Milo keeps on crying for hours. Oscar calls Bea to cheer Milo up. As Bea tries to help Milo get over his break-up with Pamela Hamster, she carries him in her arms and takes him to the Hokey Poke. Jumbo and Albert Glass visit Milo, believing that Bea is Milo's girlfriend. After multiple attempts to convince Milo that Bea likes him, Milo takes their word for it. As Bea reappears, she shows the multiple signs Albert and Jumbo said happens when a girl likes you (i.e. sitting next to/close to you, sharing food, wearing makeup, etc). Milo gets all freaked out and consults a sleeping Oscar for help since Oscar is all worn out from Milo freaking out about his break-up. Bea had decided to take Milo out to eat to help him get over things. Milo settles on pretending to like Bea, just so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. He gives her flowers the next day, and Shellsea consults Bea. After realizing she thinks Milo likes her, she pretends to like him, so he wouldn't be hurt any further. The couple do all sorts of things couples do, and the news travels quickly. Finberley and Koi meet them at the Hokey Poke, where they ask to have a picture of the couple kissing for the school newspaper. Despite the friends' stalling and pleads, Finberley becomes impatient and consults Koi for help, who then pushes Milo and Bea together for a kiss. Milo and Bea finally decide to tell the truth and realize the whole thing was a mistake. Back to friends, they go to school with Oscar, whom asks if he missed anything. Oscar picks up a newspaper with a picture of Milo and Bea kissing with the help of Koi, and instantly faints. The episode includes a funny song, which depicts the back row of a movie theater. Jocktopus and Piranhica are kissing loudly, while Milo and Bea look at each other, embarrassed. End Credits Mouse tells Snake that there is another snake in their tank. Snake is worried, so Mouse tells Snake to eat it. However, Snake ends up swallowing her tail, which she thought was the other snake, and ends up swallowing herself out of existence. Mouse is happy about this, exclaiming "Finally! Elbow room." Songs *''Rainbows In My Tummy'' Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... * Memorable Quotes Background Information *Milo and Bea kissed for the first and last time. Production Information * Errors Continuity * Second time a fish break up with another fish (Break Up, Shake Down). *Fifth episode with the name of Bea in it (Bea Stays in the Picture, Bea Becomes an Adult Fish, Queen Bea, Bea's Commercial). Allusions *Rainbows in my Tummy may be a parody of Party in my Tummy from Yo Gabba Gabba. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Jane Carr as Dan and Ann Chovie * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot and Koi * Tress MacNeille as Bassy * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Rosie Perez as Chichelsea Chihuahua * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Josh Sussman as Randy Pincherson * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Milo Category:Bea Goldfishberg